Onto a better future
by YayaSamuko
Summary: After men went extinct, the world divided in four. 100 years later, the powerful empire has plans to dominate the world. How would the other countries react? [No men found, all male characters are genderbent]
1. Chapter 1

_Year 503…_

"Men went extinct."

That new came as shocking for everyone. Years prior, a weird decease that only hit male people has ravaged everything. Oddly enough, women were not affected and this caused a severe crumble of social stability.

The survivors were put in a corner and all decided to go their own way. While the Northern countries opted to research about same-gender reproduction, the southern region just gave up all hope and went extinct. In the central regions, the large empire included, they soon found a way to reproduce via clonage.

Of course, it didn't solve everything right away but it was better than not doing anything. The current empress, in addition to the new technology, has decided to summon the wisest of philosophers and researchers as to create weapons that would allow them to defend their territory and the result of their research. That was when the 48 imperial arms were created and given to their best knights.

The empress had three daughters that exactly looked like her and had about the same personality. Their territory was divided for these three, who, after the death of their mother, signed a non-aggression pact. After all, being siblings wouldn't stop them from hating each others.

Not long later though, the oldest of the three broke the pact and invaded the other regions, killing her sisters in the process and then managed to be the sole dictator of the empire. Her reign was built on steel and corruption. A resistance rose up and caused a civil war. As a result, the imperial arms were scattered all around the country while the empress' daughter took the throne as to continue their reign full of corruption.

[-x-x-x-]

_Year 610_

The young empress of the empire was doing some paperwork. At her right was the first minister who managed to control her and was the root of all evil.

"Lady Esdeath should be back next week as it seems. It looks like the fools from the western regions have easily capitulated." The older woman was clad in a corset and wearing a large elegant coat. She was rather fat and a not-so-innocent look in her eyes, her white long hair in boucle.

"Thanks for the information, Honest! We shall make a welcoming party for her." The empress was still very young, barely in her teens, yet very smart. She had short green hair cut above the shoulders and was clad in a royal dress. "Talking about which, how about the resistance army? I heard they have gained more support lately."

"You need not worry about them, Milady! Our elite agents are working hard on finding their hideout. We will wipe them as soon as possible."

Makoto paused her work an instant as she stood up and walked toward the large glass window. Her office was a very large one, located at the western area of the castle and had a nice view over the castle town. "But I feel bad. Why would people try to destroy this peace my mother has been working so hard for?"

"If I may, Milady; they are just the root of evil." The older woman stood behind her sovereign. "They can't be saved anymore. They have lost their souls in the sins of greed, lust and hatred and can't see what's good anymore. The best we could do is to give them the fastest death." She faked being hurt. "It pains me but someone has to do it."

There was a moment of silence before Makoto nodded. "I guess you're right, Honest. I need to stay strong and act more like a ruler… just like how my mother did."

"These are some remarkable words, Milady!"

[-x-x-x-]

While the central empire was ravaging everything, the northern countries has decided to sign an alliance between them and managed to unify their technology. After getting words about the weapons called imperial arms, they started looking for said deadly weapon and hoped to defeat the rising treat as to avoid another worldwide catastrophe.

"As I said, we should attack as soon as possible!" The young blonde woman, whose clothes were composed of a black tank top and baggy shorts exclaimed. She had a large belt on with the face of a lion. "The longer we take to decide, the more the casualties will be."

"Calm down, Leone!" The other girl sitting at the opposite side of the table stated calmly. Her clothes were composed of a sleeveless black shirt and short skirt with a necktie on. A katana was sheated on her belt. "We need to gather as much information as possible. We still couldn't get in contact with the head of the resistance force."

The room remained silent after that. The few individuals, heiresses of different countries were gathered in a large room with a large circular table to decide their next strategy. Since the empire has been attacking every rising treat. Their generals were terrifying, especially Esdeath who was rumored to have destroyed a country on her own.

"Let us calm down, everyone." Another woman with a robotic arm, clad in a black suit, stated. "With the pact we've signed, we should be fine question food and iron for now. Since the population's trust toward us is still good, we need to think well before taking a decision. It would be a pain if something tragic was to happen."

"I agree with that." The girl clad in a pink dress and having pink hair attached in pigtails nodded at that. The purplenette wearing a purple dress beside her also agreed. Mine had a good reputation in her country of having an ice-and-sugar personality who always cared about her people whine not afraid to take a radical situation. "We've sent spies for now so let us wait."

"Last news I heard is that Esdeath has managed to conquer the western region of the main continent." The ginger of the group wearing an orange shirt and matching skirt spoke up. She had a candy in hand. "If that woman keeps being that terrifying, I fear our troop will lose moral very quick."

"True enough, your country in the one closest to the empire." Sheele thought as why their allies were worried.

The empire has almost conquered the main continent, having reached the north coast. Only a dozen of kilometers separate the main continents from Chelsea's island country while the northern continent were a couple of kilometers at its north.

The six of them remained silent for a moment. It was their ancestors who found the technology of same-gender reproduction so they made it their task to protect what their mothers gave their lives for.

Just as they were about to aboard another discussion though, the door was opened and a young girl who looked like Akame but with long-sleeve shirt and shorter hair entered. "Sorry to interrupt you but we just received news."

"What is it, Kurome." Her sister asked.

"Our spies were caught by the resistance members and they are asking to meet with us as soon as possible. It looks like they caught words of our alliance and wish to negotiate."

Najeenda thought one moment. It wouldn not be wise to team up with an army they didn't know about. No matter how they looked at it, these people needed to be extremely skilled to be able to catch their best spies. "Tell them we refuse. There is no guarantee we share the same objective."

"But why?" Leone asked as she stood up. "Now's your chance to get more manpower."

"We can't do such hasted decision." Mine interfered. "Doing an alliance with the resistance would give the empire more reason to openly attack us. Up until now, we have always remained neutral but they still managed to cut our communication with the eastern continent by stationing their battleships all around the open ocean and shooting down anything that tries to pass through." She breathed out. "I don't know about your people but the people of the far north would not be pleased at all. In fact, a referendum was made and the majority voted to remain neutral and stay out of this matter."

"You can't be serious, Mine!"

"There's no helping it." Sheele was the one to interfere as she placed her hands on the table, a pile of scattered documents in front of her. "We can't just rule with our own ideals. The popular opinion is very important and without their support, we won't be able to recruit soldiers or get the necessary rations."

"It's as these two has explained." The oldest of their group said as she lit a cigar up. "Now is not the time for such alliance."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kurome saluted before walking away. The blonde was not very pleased as she sat down and sighed audibly.

[-x-x-x-]

"Damn!" A young girl with short dark blue hair slammed her first on the large conference table. "We got rejected again."

"Calm down, Wave." The blonde beside her reasoned her friend. Few people were inside a large conference room at the rebel's headquarters. Its location was unknown to everyone but the superiors of the resistance force for security. "We need to discuss about the captured spies as for now."

"There is no thinking long about it though," the tall woman whose hair was held up with a ribbon stated calmly. She was weary a heavy-looking armor. "They learned about our headquarters and our faces so we can't allow them to leave. I highly doubt they would agree to stay in our jail or join us though as their loyalty toward their respective countries is too high."

"Ane-san…" The brunette sitting across the tall woman looked down. She had the most innocent look of them, wearing a peasant brown dress. "We really need to find a way to deal with the general Budou and the wild hunt. We have already lost so much in the past year. At this rate, we'll lose the small remaining political support."

A girl with long green hair and wearing a dress slightly similar to Tatsumi placed her elbows on the table. "We won't be able to live long at this rate. And I thought we could convince the guys from the north to join force."

"There is no helping it." Run calmly stated. She was as anxious as everyone but remained strong and calm because everyone knew someone needed to fill that role. "They also have minor problems and don't want to risk losing their own support. Also, their method of reproduction is different from ours so that might cause a serious problem."

No one could disagree with that. Tatsumi just sighed. "We can't just stay like this. I am going to get some air." She stood up and walked away. No one tried to stop her and remained quiet. Not long after, Wave also excused herself to chase after her friend.

[-x-x-x-]

Standing atop a mountain of corpses, a sole woman giggled while looking at the moon. The few female soldiers who have witnessed that felt rather scared even though the blue-haired woman was their ally. "Why is it all of them are always this weak?" she muttered, getting down and walking toward their camp. "Is there no out there who can give me a challenge?"

The soldier behind her gulped. "M-milady…"

"What is it, rookie?"

"I-it's about the survivors of the village we have raided…"

"Oh. Just kill them all."

"Pardon…" The girl wearing a light version of the imperial armor and having a bow and a bag of arrows on her back paused an instant. ""B-but…"

"What is it, Sayo? Are you trying to rebel against me?"

"N-no!" The ravenette stuttered. "I would never do such thinks… It's just the empire has signed the pacts and verse about how to treat prisoners of war in year 605. Killing them would go against it."

"Oh. That old piece of paper?" Esdeath chuckled. "No one cares about such a thing. The organization they put to defend these pacts is now the empire's weapon. Such laws only apply to our enemies but we are free to do anything. Have any of our enemy torture our soldiers, we would be justified to attack them but the opposite is impossible."

Sayo remained quiet before nodding and walked away, leaving the general alone. Said woman entered her tent while the rookie joined her friend. "How did it go, Sayo?" her friend was also clad in a light version of the imperial armor and a sword on her belt.

"She is a monster, Ieyasu. Joining the empire was the worst mistake we ever did… If only Tatsumi was here… she would know what to do."

Ieyasu placed a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder. "Worry not, Sayo! Knowing Tatsumi, she is somewhere out there fighting. We need to do our best getting stronger and recruiting as much allies as possible and then join the revolution army."

"Not so loud, idiot!" Sayo shushed her friend as she looked around. Fortunately, no one heard them. "For now, we got order to execute the survivors."

"I… don't know if I can do this…"

"I understand how you fell…" The shorter girl looked down. "…but this is our only way to gain Esdeath's trust, giving us more chance. I heard she is looking for people to train and become her direct disciple. We need to aim for that grade so our dreams would be within reach. For everyone's sake, we must act like demons."

"I know that… I know that…"

[-x-x-x-]

A young woman was enjoying her bath while humming a happy tune. Her bathroom was different from what people would imagine though as there were several girls inside capsules containing weird liquid all around. It looked more like there was a bathtub in the middle of a laboratory.

"Today was such a nice day. I managed to catch a couple of new specimen and my researches gave their nice fruits."

"I see that you're in a good mood, Shiyuriyuu." A woman wearing a tight suit under a large coat walked inside the room. She was wearing a pair of dark gloves, her hair attached in ponytail.

"Of course since the result of our research was perfect." The silver-haired young woman chucked as she got out of the bath. "How about you? I feel like you have some good news to tell me, Doctor Sylish."

"You guessed right." The woman stepped aside to reveal a younger girl with long ginger hair and wearing the imperial armor. "This is Siryu. She has volunteered for the new technology implant."

Siad girl saluted. "It is a pleasure to meet you! For the sake of justice, I would give away my own body." She was a little deranged at how nude Shiyuriyuu was but brushed these thoughts away.

"Nice to meet you~" the young woman nodded as she got behind the girl and hugged her. "Let us work on that new technology right away in that case. Soon enough, the resistance, just like the northern alliance will crumble, giving me more specimens to look for."

[-x-x-x-]

**A/N: I know I have another AGK fic I need to continue but I just can't find inspiration. Sorry, guys.**

**As for this one, I am not sure to put any romance in this as this story will focus around politics and military stuffs. Of course, I am going to change a couple of things and will explain them at a later date.**

**Lastly, the update of this one might be very random so expect nothing at a precise date.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mine sighed heavily at the pile of paper in front of her. It has been a week since their meeting at the capital of the central country of the northern alliance. Her office was rather small with glass windows on every wall, allowing her a very nice view on the queendom she ruled. 

After her mother died of a weird illness, she was forced to take care of everything. Her archmother was also will and unable to do that much of work as he body and mind were borth exhausted. 

Said woman opened the door of the office and greeted her daughter. Like Mine, she had bright pink hair and fair skin but her hair was cut very short, just past ears and she was dressed in a nightgown. "Sorry for leaving so much works to you." 

"Worry not about it, Mother!" The woman was not the one that kept her 9 months in her tummy but she highly respected the woman. 

In the northern tribe, after the disappearance of men, the survivors found a way for women to fecund other women. Usually, the 'top', is refered as Archmother and the one who bears the child is the mother. 

"What the empire is doing is wrong and we need to do our best to stop them." The young girl replied with resolution. She was still young but very knowledgeable. It was only natural for a noble blood like her. 

"Your friend is here, by the way." 

As she said that, Sheele peeked from behind the woman and beamed a smile. "Good morning! I brought a package." 

"Sheele, good morning!" The pink princess put her pen down and stood up to greet her friend. 

The archqueen smiled before giving a chukle. "Well... I will leave you two in that case. I am going to lie down a little." 

"Thank you for passing by." 

As the woman left, Mine sighed. Her friend tilted her head. "Something wrong?" 

"No. It's just that I am sure Mother is thinking something stupid again. She's been teasing me a little too much lately." The girl got back to her seat. "With all the crisis, I understand the situation. The rations will not hold long so we need another country's support. Plus, more danger beasts has appeared near the mines." 

Her country being on the northern part, their main source of income was the mines of metal, gas and other precious stones. However, some strong creatures has wandered around, making it harder to get their work done. 

"I understand what you mean." Sheele walked toward the window and looked at the scenery. Even though it's not winter yet, it was snowing at the capital. "My Archmother wish to marry me to one of the nobles of the northern tribe. Our country has been in some trouble as well. Our provisions are fine but our military is rather weak." 

"Must be tough." 

"Since I am not that good in anything, the Archqueen is thinking of a way to use me politically." The purplenette sighed. "She is not a bad person and in fact, I want to be useful for my country but I feel at unease." 

"Political marriage is not that uncommon." Mine commented as she relaxed on the chair. It was a comfortable one and helped with the backache and sore shoulders after hours of paperwork. "It is a way to join two queendoms. Usually, it's more durable than a treaty or other signed paper." 

"Yeah... She has been trying to hook me with Akame or Leone lately as their countries are the most powerful military speaking." 

"And how do you feel about it?" 

Sheele sighed another time. "I doubt Akame has any interest in the subject and Leone is definitely one to not take anything seriously. I just wish my Mother would help me gain some grades so I could join the military." 

For an airhead, the glasses-wearing girl had insane skill in leading armies and fighting with short blades. However, due to their country lacking power, she was forced away from noble affairs, just sometimes serving as an envoyee. 

"Talking about which, I need to hand you this!" Sheele took a package from her handbag and offered it to her friend. "Apparently, these are the results of the test about a super medicine." 

Mine accepted the package and opened it. Inside was a letter explaining the results of the experiences and a small bottle containing some red liquid. "So, this is the potion that can fasten human's recovery rate?" 

"We have managed to capture all kind of danger beasts and used their blood and venom to create this." The purplenette explained. "Not only it ease the pain, it also cures poison and increase recovery rate as well as gives immunity for a short among of time." 

"Eh. They did well with this." Mine contemplated the liquid. "Have you already sent prototypes to Akame and the others?" 

"Not yet. The truth is it is still not perfect enough. My mother wishes to borrow some of your searchers and help improve it." 

"I see..." The shorter girl nodded. "I will see about that. I need to finish this and then, we'll go the royal laboratory." 

[-x-x-x-] 

Tatsumi and Wave were training in the forest, swinging their respective swords to cut air while their mentor was watching. The woman didn't have her armor on as she was only wearing a bandage around her chest and a baggy pants. 

As they were about to takea break, Bulat smiled and approached the two. "You have both improved. Our enemy is getting stronger as well so we need to match them as much." 

"Yeah!" The blue-haired girl nodded. "I really wish we could recruit more women to join our case and train them well." 

"Unfortunately, that is something we can't do." The former soldier commented as she folded her arms. "The more people stands under the resistance flag, the more it would only excite these imperial bitches." 

The two youngsters looked at each others and nodded before returning to their training. Wave closed her eyes. "I will never forget what they did to my hometown." 

Her port town has been rumored to work with the rebels and so the imperial army has been sent there. Wave was the only survivor, thanks to her mother pushing her in a well. It took her a resolution of steel to hold her breath underwater while hearing the creams of her neighbors getting savagely killed. She tightened her fist. "I will never forgive them. As a woman of the sea, I need to make sure no other town ends like that." 

Her mother was the mayor of their town and indeed was part of the resistance. There was a traitor among them though. That was how their town fell. Wave's reason was to bring justice back in their land after she inherited her mother's imperial arm. 

Bulat smiled. "I will be giving Incursio to Tatsumi soon as well." 

Her words took the two others by surprise. "Say what?" 

"The would I received during the last battle haven't healed yet." She held her left side where a large wound was. "I might not be able to fight again before a while so I'll leave Incursio in your care." 

"But I..." 

"Be sure to take good care of it, missy~" The tall woman tried to flirt. "Make sure to take good care of it for the day I will take it back." 

The brunette was silent for a moment before nodding. "All right, ma'am!" 

"That's good to know!" 

[-x-x-x-] 

_"The world was known to be divided in four. The main continent, the largest one with the most population had the empire who has almost dominated 1/3 of the world. The empress, led by her ministers and advisor ruled the central, eastern and southern part of the lands, having access to several port towns and mining sites. Of course, they also owned several plains and mountain area good for agriculture and farming.  
_

_Farming had become very hard as the disease that killed all men 100 years prior has started to hit the animals and danger beasts as well. Another crisis might happen so both countries were trying to apply the same technology of reproduction they have to their farming product.  
_

_The empire had the power of clonage. From the age of 18, a young woman was allowed to visit a laboratory located at the capital or another metropolis or just large town to get an operation. Usually, the costs are high so many of the countryside people needed to save lot of money if they wanted children to continue their business. There are cases two or more women would start living together and have a child for them so they could share the expenses and lessen the burden.  
_

_The operation was rather delicate as they were playing with DNA fibers and cells while creating artificial eggs that would multiply and become a baby. The drawback to it was the mother would need to bear the baby for one year instead of 9 months.  
_

_As a result of clonage, the children are going to look exactly like the one who gave birth to them. In other words, there are no variation of race or any kind of genetic."  
_

Run noticed her students were interested in her lessons. Evem after joining the revolutionary army, she hasn't stopped being a teacher. The purge of nobles and traitors has caused many orphans so they gathered the refugees and survivors at a small village hidden in a deep dangerous forest. 

Usually, it is very hard to get in or out of the village with all the carnivorous plants and swamps as well as shifting sands in the jungle, so only a handful of people were able to travel there. 

"Miss!" One of the student raised her hand. She had bright blonde hair cut past her shoulder and wearing a brown dress. From the teacher's memory, she was the daughter of a politician assassinated by Wild Hunt. "About the cost you mentioned, if it is that expensive, how came many commoners are still able to pay it? I mean the government wishes to fully control its people as cutting their way of reproduction means having them as they slave." 

Run paused an instant as she thought about it. She has been assigned to take a rest from the front lines and teaching helped her relax. Maybe it was not save revealing them the real truth but they were carving for knowledge. 

After some mental debate, she finally spoke. "There were leakage from the laboratory about 20 years ago." She explained. "The thieves sold the results of the research to several groups going against the government and built and underground city unknown by most people. It is known as the black market and the rare people who got there were able to have children with a cheaper cost." 

"I heard about that from my Mommy." Another student comment. This one was very small compared to her classmates and had short dirty brown hair attached in a side tail. She was also wearing a brown dress. "She said a group of priestess traveling the lands would stop on villages and have a secret talk with the elders to tell them about that place. There are even times they would fund 30% of the expenses." 

"Yes, that's true." The blonde teacher confirmed. "The truth is my one of my friend's mother as helped by them. Since they were living deep in the mountains, it was hard to reach a large town to have children so as the priestesses came,they were given a huge opportunity." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." Run nodded as she walked back to the blackboard. The classroom was not that large and the walls were made of woods, the roof being large leaves. "So, let us continue the lesson." 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

_"At the west of the empire is the western tribe. They are several groups of nomads who travel around their lands and priorize hunting. With the empire's invasion though, their frontier was pushed very far to the far western side of the continent. To this day, there are only 3 known large towns in their domain, one of them being a port town.  
_

_Their technology of reproduction is different from the one we use. They also use the IPS and artificial cell technology but needs to mix two or more people's DNA. Mature women are allowed in their special hospital to get their blood taken. Said blood will be mixed with several secret ingredients and then mixed with the blood of other women. After a week, the result of the mix would be injected back to the woman and her body would start creating a baby_. 

_Breeding takes longer for them as the among of time between the injection and the birth is very random. Some can give birth by 13th month and the longer can take 3 years. In addition, the baby needs lot of attention for her first four years as their vitality would be very low."  
_

Another of the students folded her arms on the table. She was the daughter of a merchant who was from the wester tribe but was welcomed in the village after her three mothers were killed by some imperial soldiers for fun. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No. I am fine." The girl forced a nod. Talking about that made her remember her life with her mothers and how brutally they were taken from her. The girl had slightly tan skin with a large scar on her face and long red hair attached in a ponytail. She was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. "I want to join the revolutionary army as fast as possible. For that, I'll need to learn and train a lot so I won't be a burden." 

"Such beautiful words!" Her blonde classmate praised. "You're not the only one. We all wish to give our help for a better world. I don't plan on losing. I will become an important person that leads to world peace." 

"I don't doubt it."

Run only smiled at her student's resolution. Her reason to join the revolutionary army was because her village was destroyed by the empire. She wanted to make everything in her power to teach these children how to defend themselves so they wouldn't have to see another of their belover perish in front of their eyes. "It is great to see you all so motivated. In that case, we will be training your weapon skills a little after we finish this chapter." 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

"The western tribes has adapted back the principle of marriage or wedding but it includes the union between several individuals. While originally made for two people of opposite gender, their marriage right now usually results of wanting to support each others according to difficulties. It is not uncommon to see five women living together and having children with each others by mixing their five DNA. Unlike the people of the empire, their DNA are vary a lot." 

The teacher closed her book and smiled at her students. "That will be all for today. We will talk about the northen alliance and the eastern countries tomorrow. For now, we shall go to the field." 

"Yes, ma'am!" The young girls all stood up from their chair and gave a polite bow before walking out of the class. 

The outside was rather dark as the village was hidden by tall trees and mountains. Barely any sunlight reached them but the inhabitants were used to it. Plantation and farming was a very tough task and the nearby beasts are too strong. That plus the plantation had poisons. Surviving in such a place required lot of mental strength. What kept the walking forward is the hope for revenge and a better future. 

"Oh, Run-sama!" One of the village woman saw her and greeted. "Thank you for always taking care of the children." She had a bow in hand and was wearing a set of leather armor. "Since the hunters are too busy with the danger beasts around, it is very nice of you to teach them all kind of things."

"I enjoy it so it's fine." The blonde gave a smile before a small bow. "Now then, you must be tired. Feel free to rest for now. I am going to look after the youngsters."

"Thank you again, Run-sama!"


End file.
